In the Dark, There is Light
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Riku and Sora return home to find out that Riku's father and Sora's mother are getting married. Riku learns of a dark secret that had been kept from him all his life, and now doubts himself, and his heart. Comfort comes from three unexpected transfer Students from Twilight Town, Roxas, Namine, and their friend Koori, a girl who knows Riku and his past. SoraxNamine RikuxOC
1. Chapter 1

Returning Home

A/N: I do not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

Sora and Riku weren't quite sure what to make of the sight before them. They had just returned home from their two year journey that led them across the worlds. When they had went to Sora's house they had found his mother, and Riku's father embraced looking happy as can be.

"Sora!" his mother cried out happily and hugged her only son.

Sora caught in his confusion hugged his mother back, "Mom…it's been so long…I-I'm sorry!"

His mother smiled and blinked away a few of her own tears, "Sora sweetie I'm just glad you're home now. So much has happened I don't know where to start to fill you in."

"It's okay we'll have all sorts of time now" Sora smiled fighting his own tears, "Where's dad?"

The woman looked down sadly, "He's gone Sora…he left after you vanished. But he's not the only one who did…"

Riku seemed to catch onto the meaning, "Dad you don't mean-"

"Yes, your mother left too." He responded promptly.

"That's not like her though!" Riku started.

His father looked down, "Son there is something you need to know, but that can wait for another time. In the mean time we need to talk to the two of you. Since the departure of those two Sadie and I have been seeing each other, and now that the two of you are home…" he turned and looked at Sora's mother and got down on one knee, "Sadie I know we've been through a lot in these last two years, but I now know that my heart fully belongs to you. Would you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

Sora's mother gasped and quickly hugged the man, "Yes! Yes Erin!"

Suddenly the two looked at their sons, they had completely disregarded their feelings. Sora smiled though and looked at Riku who seemed to give a nod of approval. Neither were quite sure on how well they would adjust to their new "parent", but decided to give it a try for the others sake.

Sadie smiled and looked at Riku gently, "I know you may never see me as your mother, but please give me a chance."

Riku sighed softly, "As long as you make my dad happy I'll be happy to call you my mother. You always were more of one to me anyways"

Sora looked at Erin, "You don't need to worry about me, you were always like a father figure and that won't change now!"

The two adults seemed happy, "Sora, Riku thank you."

"As long as you're happy we're happy" Sora replied and pulled Riku outside with him.

Riku looked over to his friend, "Looks like I'm never going to get rid of you now"

"Haha not anymore" Sora shot back.

The two looked at each other and started laughing, it seemed now though Sora would get his long childhood wish of the two having the ultimate eternal sleepover now. They were going to be step brothers, though they didn't care about that. As far as Sora was concerned Riku was like an older brother to him, granted one that got baited by the darkness, nearly killed him, but found redemption.

"So you're going to be my annoying little brother now, this will be great" Riku teased.

Sora laughed and made a face at him, "Who knew that coming home would be like this. I wonder where they went though"

"Who knows" Riku yawned, "As far as I'm concerned maybe it's for the best. Mom was acting off before everything started anyways. Kept telling my dad that I wasn't even his, I think it almost destroyed him"

"Not his!? No way! You two look almost exactly alike" Sora responded shocked.

Riku nodded, "Yeah, but part of me has doubts. No matter let's just enjoy the time we have before school starts back up. Who knows how much we've missed."

Sora nodded and followed Riku back inside to see that his mother was happily making dinner. Sora couldn't recall the last time he had seen her this happy. What made Sora happier though was that instead of a family of three, there was now a family of four. That night the four of them ate at the table together, and after the meal Erin and Riku got ready to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow so we can look at houses again" Erin kissed Sadie's cheek.

Sadie nodded, "Alright what do you say around 10 o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect" Erin smiled and pulled Riku outside with him.

Riku was completely thrown off guard when his father turned around and hugged him, "Riku, I thought I had lost you- please don't pull a stunt like that again"

"D-Dad" Riku wasn't sure how to react.

Erin pulled away smiling, "Why don't we go home so we can talk. There's a lot I need to tell you"

With more questions on his heart Riku followed his father back to their home, wondering what could have caused his usually composed father to suddenly embrace him like that. Looking up at the night sky he smiled faintly as he recalled which stars were actually some of the distant worlds. He was able to spot Disney Castle, Yen Sid's tower, but his favorite of them all Twilight Town was shining brightly that night. It led his heart to think back to the girl he met at Castle Oblivion, Koori.

The girl was usually soft spoken, but her eyes were as cold as ice when they first met. He could easily remember how her red hair would often hide the ice blue orbs unless she tied her hair back. After the whole ordeal at the castle the two had worked together in order to restore Sora's memories. The only thing on his mind now is what happened to her after his battle with Roxas?

"Riku, welcome home" Erin stated as he unlocked the door and allowed his son back into the foyer of their home.

"Thanks Dad, it's good to be back" Riku responded.

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

Shattering Truths

A/N: I do not own Sora and company. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

"Come with me son" Erin pulled Riku into the old study.

Riku still seemed uneasy, "Dad what's wrong?"

Erin sighed and sat down, motioning for Riku to do the same, "Trust me after all this you'll want to sit down. With your mother gone, you deserve to know the truth."

Riku nodded understanding what he was trying to get across and sat down across from him, "So what's going on?"

The older man looked down, struggling to find the right words, "Before she left, she revealed to me that for these last sixteen years I had been living a lie. No, we have been living a lie. The truth is Riku, you're not my biological son."

"W-what?" Riku could barely find his voice now.

"I was shocked too, but that doesn't change anything to me. No matter what you are my son. Any male can create a child, but it takes a real man to step up and be a father, even if that child is not his by blood." Erin got up and pulled his son into a hug, "You will always be my son."

Riku found himself shaking, "Dad, t-tell me…did she say who is?"

"Xehanort, she said his name was Xehanort" Erin sighed.

That name alone caused Riku enough despair that he collapsed in his father's arms. Erin alarmed caught the now collapsed Riku, and took him upstairs to his old room. Sighing softly he played with the silver locks of hair, they were so close to his. That woman couldn't have planned it better to fool the both of them. Deep down he hated the woman, but only felt for Riku his whole world was now probably destroyed.

'If he's my father, then am I destined to succumb to the darkness? I thought I won against it, but now I'm not so sure' Riku thought in anguish.

Neither male was quite sure how long they were left in the dark room, but when Riku came to again his father was still there at his side. Smiling softly the teen took a blanket and wrapped it over his father's shoulders. Looking at the clock it was apparently around 8:30 in the morning due to the birds being heard outside. Sighing he slipped outside and let the warm sun kiss his pale skin, he needed someone to talk to. Pulling out his phone he wondered if she would be up still, taking a chance he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" a tired voice asked.

Riku let out a small sigh, "Koori, is it a bad time? I…I need someone to talk to my world is falling apart."

"Riku, calm down I'm here" Koori seemed more alert now with his distress, "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know where to start… How would you feel if you just found out your father is the actual spawn of darkness, and has tried to destroy you and your friends numerous times?" Riku was starting to panic again.

Koori picking up on the distress tried to calm him down, "Do I need to come visit?"

Riku snapped to, "N-No I don't want you to waste your time on someone lost like me"

"You're not lost!" the girl snapped, "I told you before no matter what you have us to lean on! Riku please…."

"You're right, I'm sorry" Riku smiled weakly, "Maybe I'll see if I can find a way to come visit."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be seeing me soon anyways. I need to go tend to a few things, I'll call you back in a little bit. You know if you need anything, call." Koori lightly nagged.

"I got it" Riku laughed a little as he hung up.

For some reason Koori just had that effect on him, he always felt better after hearing her voice. Just hearing her say that things would be okay meant a lot to him, he almost wanted to believe her. Koori had become one of his closest friends besides Mickey that he knew he could rely on. Sighing softly he went back inside to start making breakfast for himself, what if everything he had been told was true? If he was Xehanort's son, would that mean he would be doomed to be trapped in the darkness forever?

The silver haired teen was pulled from his thoughts as Sora came rushing up to him. As usual the brunette wore that same goofy grin that usually got under his skin. Sora stopped not even asking, he knew something was troubling his friend. Before either one said a word they both nodded and headed towards their old hang out, Play Island.

"So?" Sora asked finally breaking the silence.

Riku sighed and looked down, "Erin isn't my real father Sora... If I tell you this, would you still see me in the same way?"

"What are you talking about!?" Sora demanded confused, "You're my best friend nothing will ever change that!"

"Even when Xehanort is my father?" Riku asked looking out at the ocean.

"W-What!?" Sora fell back, "Are you serious?!"

Riku nodded, "Erin told me last night…I-I'm the son of a monster."

"So?" Sora smiled, "You're still the Riku I know, and nothing will ever change that. Who cares who your real dad is, as far as I'm concerned Erin's your father and nothing will ever change that. Besides, if anyone can resist that kind of darkness, it's you!"

"Sora…" Riku smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Sora nodded, "Anytime, if you ever think the darkness is creeping up on you remember you have us to back you up."

"You're the second person to tell me that"

"Who was the first? Mickey?"

"No, a friend I made somewhere else. Let's just say her and I have a lot in common when it comes to the darkness. She understands exactly what kind of darkness Ansem can cause in a heart, and knows how to change it into strength. She and I both learned how to do so when we went through Castle Oblivion." Riku started.

"She sounds nice, when can I meet her!?" Sora chimed in.

Riku jumped slightly, "I'm not sure Sora, and she's in Twilight Town now."

"Oh yeah, speaking of that Kairi told me we're getting three transfer students from the orphanage there this year" Sora grinned, "Whoever they are I hope they're nice."

"I'm sure they will be" Riku started absentmindedly.

Deep down the teen hoped that somehow his recently orphaned friend would be among the three transfer students. Since her brother's nobody had faded it seemed that she had no family left, and thus when she probably returned home was placed into the system. He felt horrible about the circumstances, but maybe with Xemnas defeated the nobodies would return back to normal people. With school starting within a few days, the group would find out soon enough.

-End-


	3. Chapter 3

The Transfers

A/N: I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.

"First day back to class" Sora chimed happily.

Riku glared at his soon to be step-brother, "How can you be so cheerful?"

"We'll be able to see all our friends again, and meet the transfer students!" Sora grinned.

"Sora, Riku hurry up or you'll be late!" Sadie called from downstairs.

Riku rolled his eyes and followed Sora downstairs not quite sure what to make of his hyper optimism. Erin and Sadie laughed a little at the boys seeing how they were polar opposites when it came to the word school.

"Now remember two of the transfer students will be staying here with us" Sadie started.

Erin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let the boys figure it out Sadie. We can't coddle them forever."

Sora nodded, "So if you don't need anything…can we go now?"

As soon as the adults nodded Sora grabbed Riku and bolted out the door, not giving the old teen a chance to even think about protesting. The two quickly met up with Kairi who welcomed them with a warm smile, Selphie at her side.

"So are you two actually excited to be back?" Selphie asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, besides I missed everyone! Where's Tidus and Wakka?"

"Playing an early game of blitzball. I swear it's all they want to do anymore" Selphie sighed.

"Sounds like them" Riku yawned and pulled his hair back.

Kairi laughed a little, "Still dread it as much as always huh?"

The silver haired teen nodded, "You could say that. Still curious about these transfer students though."

Meanwhile at the school the three students from Twilight Town sat around in the courtyard waiting for any sign of life. Namine had kept herself entertained though as she continued to draw and talk with Roxas. The two of them had suddenly appeared in Twilight Town, but had made a quick friend who ensured that they would get sent to Destiny Islands.

"That looks great Namine" Roxas smiled as he looked over her shoulder.

Namine blushed slightly, "T-Thanks Roxas. Say where did-"

"I'm still here I just wanted to grab a cappuccino" their companion yawned.

"How can you drink that stuff!?" Roxas asked the older girl.

She shrugged, "Don't know, just seem to like it I guess."

The three laughed a little at the sudden urge for a hot drink. Roxas and Namine looked to Koori and realized that she seemed more approachable in this world. Her eyes were as cold as ice, and her red hair had been styled again to where her eyes were finally visible. When they had first met her she wouldn't let anyone get too close, but now she had become one of their closest friends. Their attention was quickly pulled to the oncoming sound of footsteps.

"And we're here early why?" a voice asked.

"Come on Riku don't be like that, besides you and I haven't been here for the last two years. It can give us a chance to relearn the place!" a voice responded.

Namine and Roxas seemed to perk up, "Sora!"

Sora stopped in his tracks upon hearing his name being called out, "Huh?"

Kairi rushed into the courtyard, "Sora Riku come here!"

The two quickly followed and Sora's jaw nearly dropped to the ground as his and Kairi's nobodies came into view. The two were already in the school uniform and just sitting around as if they had been waiting for others to show up. Namine had been looking through her sketch book, but looked up and smiled warmly at them. Sora felt his heart skip a beat at her smile, it seemed so innocent. Roxas laughed a little noticing Sora's actions.

"How are you two even here?" Kairi asked confused.

"We don't know" Roxas replied.

Namine nodded, "We just woke up in Twilight Town and were thrown into their orphan system. Thankfully we made a friend there who helped make sure we got to Destiny Islands. Though we have no idea where she's run off to now."

Sora pointed to the person behind them, "Behind you?"

"Grah!" Roxas jumped and fell back, "What the hell!?"

Koori laughed, "Sorry, sorry couldn't resist"

Riku's eyes widened when he realized who the third transfer was, "Koori, you're the third one!?"

The red head nodded, "Uh huh, I was going to call, but wanted it to be a surprise"

Before their conversation could continue the rest of the students started to show up and everyone went their separate ways. Each one of them had a different set of classes, but the entire group had art, chemistry, and lunch together. Everyone was starting to settle in though especially for Roxas and Namine who had never attended a school in their life. As the day went on Sora was anxious to learn who would be staying with who. As the last bell rang everyone rushed out and the group of six were the last ones to leave.

"So you're staying with me, Namine?" Kairi asked excitedly.

Namine smiled and nodded, "It seems so, I'm looking forward to it"

Sora smiled, "So that means that you're with us Roxas, and I guess…her too?" he pointed at Koori.

Riku nodded, "Guess it's a good thing our parents found a larger place"

Sora nodded, "I mean with Roxas it's okay…but a girl…I"

"Sora!" Roxas jabbed at him.

For the rest of the walk back home Koori followed in silence, but her hand in Riku's. The two watched as Sora and Roxas rushed head racing one another towards the house. Riku sighed softly and pulled his hair down his ponytail and looked back down to his silent companion.

"This will definitely be interesting" Riku smiled.

Koori nodded, "Yeah it will be, but on the bright side I'll be here for you more often. Sounds like things have been a bit crazy for you."

"You have no idea" Riku replied.

"We can talk about that later" Koori reassured him, "For as long as you need to."

"Thanks" Riku pulled her closer.

Koori nodded and followed him back to his place, she was happy to be reunited with a friend. When they finally arrived Sora and Roxas were already outside goofing off by battling one another with their keyblades. Roxas constantly taunting Sora by saying his were better since he had two, which surprisingly got under Sora's skin.

"Get used to it Sora, we're going to be here for awhile" Roxas smiled as they finished their battle.

Sora nodded, even though he was agitated he was actually happy. Deep down he hoped that maybe someone on the islands would adopt the trio from Twilight Town. He personally wouldn't have minded calling Roxas his brother, he had a feeling that they could easily torment Riku together.

"Kid's time for dinner!" Sadie called.

-End-


End file.
